


Envelope

by akamine_chan



Series: Letters [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser receives a response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_snippets
> 
> Notes: Not beta'd in any way, shape or form. Companion snippet to _Letters_.
> 
> Prompt: style

Fraser's attention was riveted by the white envelope in his hand. He rubbed his fingers lightly over his name, written in Ray's bold style, trying to feel his bright presence behind the letters. He brought the envelope to his nose and inhaled deeply, hoping to catch a trace of Ray's unique odor. There was a faint hint of musk and sweat, and there, there was the scent that haunted his dreams and made him ache.

He set the envelope on his desk, adjusting it until it was centered perfectly on his desk blotter.

He pondered. It could only be a letter filled with anger and disgust over his inadvertent revelations. It would be best to open it, read for himself the truth, and get over this emotional silliness that his heart persisted in wallowing in. It would be better to accept the fact that he was meant to be alone.

He reached out but found that he couldn't bring himself to touch it. Fraser's fingers hovered while his heart tried to deny what was plainly obvious. This is where his dreams died. Ray did not love him, did not want him. Would never touch him in the ways he hungered for.

He reached out again, only to jump to his feet, startled, at the knock. "R-r-ray!" he stuttered in shock, staring at the unexpected sight of Ray leaning insolently against the door. It flashed through his mind that insanity _did_ run in his family.

Ray pointed at the letter with a jab of his chin. "Gonna open that?"

Fraser looked down, unable to continue to meet Ray's eyes. He swallowed hard. "I'm afraid to," he whispered.

"Being afraid never stopped you before," he replied, moving forward and winding his arms tightly around Fraser. "I love you, too."

-fin-


End file.
